Dragon Bleach Z
by CodeNameAy
Summary: The Bleach characters find themselves in the DBZ world!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Bleach Z

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope to have a rather long story on Dragon Bleach Z just to let you know. This chapter will be a recap of what has happened so far in the Bleach world and will follow the point of view of Ichigo Kurosaki. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach because I was very young when it was made. I don't own Dragon Ball Z because I was also very young when that came out. Besides, if I did own it, why would I be making a fanfic? XD**

Chapter One: Ichigo's Story

_Ichigo was different from your average 15-year-old high schooler. He could see ghosts. He didn't think too much of it, up until he met Rukia Kuchiki._

_ Rukia gave him her soul reaper powers so he could protect his sisters. He met up with brand new friends: Ourihime Inuoe, Chad, Uryu Ishida, and the talking stuffed lion Kon._

_ Then, Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki came to take her back to the soul society to execute her. They ended up saving her, but going back home without her. On the other hand, Renji decided to follow them back to the world of the living._

_Then Ichigo senses a Hollow._

"Whoa," he shouts out loud. "That's a whole pack of Nanos Grandes!"

"You're right," Renji says. "And man, are they ugly!"

"Look who's talking."

At that moment, one of the Hollows grabs Ichigo and pulls him into the portal.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Ichigo woke up in bed that he had never been in before. Looking up, he saw a young man with glasses and spiked hair standing above him.

"Hello", he says. "My name is Son Gohan. What's your name?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Hello. I hope you read the next chapter. The next chapter will focus on the point of view of Gohan. Good-bye from CodeNameAy.**

**P.S. I'm sorry the chapter was so short.**


	2. Chapter 2 Gohan's Test

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. This chapter will follow the point of view of Gohan.**

Previously on Dragon Bleach Z

Ichigo and Renji were about to fend off a hoard of Nanos Grandes when he is taken into the portal and wakes up in a different world.

Chapter Two: Gohan's Test

Gohan looked down at the man he had just brought in, waiting for an answer.

After a minute, the man told him his name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well, nice to meet you", Gohan said holding out his hand. Ichigo decided against shaking it and stood up.

"So where the hell am I anyways?" he said quite rudely.

"Well", Gohan started. "You're in the East District 9 Mountain Range."

"Never heard of it."

Gohan chose his next words carefully. "You look like a warrior. Are you?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Ichigo said. He lifted his sword, not in shikai form, over his shoulder.

"Well, considering I'm a warrior myself I guess I ought to know." He answered.

"Oh really then", Ichigo said. "Then let's see what you got." Ichigo let the tip of his sword touch the ground in a way of challenging Gohan. "Zangetsu!"

Zangetsu then lost its hilt guard and became even sharper.

"What are you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm a soul reaper. I help lost souls get to the Soul Society and cleanse the bad Hollow souls."

"Well I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well."

"Hrrrrrrrrrrr!" Ichigo brought his sword to Gohan.

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and caught the swornd in his hand.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dragon Ball

AUTHOR"S NOTE: WOW. After only one chapter I already have followers. Many thanks to RubytheDragon1999 and nisemono96. This chapter will follow the point of view of Renji.

Previously on Dragon Bleach Z…

After Ichigo was pulled into the portal, he wakes up in the world of Dragon Ball Z. He begins to battle Gohan, but is shown the powers of a Super Saiyan.

Chapter Three: The Dragon Ball

Renji was…well… I don't know how to say it. Let's just say this is what he said.

"ICHIGO YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND GET SUCKED INTO A VORTEX!? YOU KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OUT FOR YOU, BUT NOOO! NOW SEE HERE I WORRY ABOUT THESE THINGS YOU LITTLE-

"HEYYYYYY!" Kon jumped up in front of Renji, surprising him. "Are you just going to stand there all day and blab about it?"

"You know I just might!" he replied, grabbing Kon by the stomach.

"Ow", Renji said casually as something fell on his head. Renji and Kon peered down at it in wonder.

It was shaped like a ball, orange in color, with one yellow star on it. It seemed to have a mystical glow to it. It also seemed to be made of glass but it clearly didn't break on the concrete sidewalk.

"IT'S MINE", they both screamed in unision, frantically grabbing at it.

"OH NOOO!" Renji screamed. Their jostling had made it begin to roll towards the river. Kon scrambled after it, diving at the last second and grabbing the orb. Moments later, Renji grabbed him by the foot and pulled him up.

"Why… why did you save me?" Kon asked.

"Simply because you're the one with the orb!" Renji snatched the orb out of Kon's hands and ran towards the Urahara house.

"So what is it?" Renji asked, everyone gathered in a circle.

"Well", Kisuke started. "I've never really seen one, but I have a hunch."

"Well tell us", Jinta said.

"Long ago, in a different dimension, there were said to be seven of these. Collect all seven and you'll be granted two wishes."

"Two wishes, wow".

_Pfft. _Renji thought. _Grant wishes? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard._

"I don't think this is real, but it could be. All I know is that this thing you've got here, Mr. Moocher, is called a Dragon Ball."

To Be Continued…

Hey guys. Just to let ya know thanks for supporting me and that the next episode will follow the point of view of Gohan again and will be the first real battle of Dragon Bleach Z. See ya, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4 ICHIGO VS GOHAN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter, Ichigo and Gohan get to have a little one on one with swords. So please bear with me on the fourth chapter.**

Previously on Dragon Bleach Z…

Ichigo landed in the world of Dragon Ball Z after being sucked through a portal of Nanos Grande's. He challenges Gohan to a battle but realizes he has a disadvantage with his sword. Gohan gladly decides to use a sword as well.

Chapter 4: ICHIGO VS GOHAN

**NOOOOOOOTTTTTE! Sorry I put so many letters. I had to say that because I am short on time, I won't be able to put much speaking in the chapter. By the way. MESSAGE TO NISEMONO96: Someone at school told me that "mono" had a bad meaning. Just to let you know.**

Gohan thrust his sword at Ichigo, only to hit dirt.

"I can see you're not too good with a sword", Ichigo said to him.

"I can manage."

Ichigo attempted to stab Gohan, but missed epically. Gohan (for some reason) did a spin and _gently _cut Ichigo's side.

"Hey!" Ichigo said (screamed) "That was my only shukaku! You'll pay for that!"

Ichigo swung his sword over his head and back down to hit Gohan's sword. SLASH! BLOCK! BLOW! PARRY! BLOCK!

With their swords locked the each push and push and—WHAMM! Ichigo broke free! With a slash to Gohan's side, he stepped back.

Now was Gohan's chance. He was going to use—you guessed it—the Kamehameha Wave!

KAAAAAA!

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as the ball of chi formed in Gohan's hand.

MEEE!

"Just what are you planning to do?"

HAAAAA! MEEEEE!

"OH NO!"

HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The blast of blue energy shot from Gohan's hands and rocketed straight towards Ichigo.

"Damn it! Bankai!"

Ichigo's sword transformed!

"What the—"Gohan exclaimed in amazement.

Gohan watched as the blast of his Kamehameha Wave shot back towards him and struck him full on! He staggered upright and saw Ichigo standing there—his sword much smaller and blacker now—chuckling like a maniac.

"Wow!" he said. "I can't believe my Bankai actually worked."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see my Bankai is the most powerful form of my sword and can't be used in the World of the Living. So that must mean… I'M IN A DIFFERENT WORLD! Hey Gohan!"

"Yeah?"

"Just what planet am I on, anyways?"

"Well… you're on Earth." _Is he even from Earth? _Gohan asked himself. _He's such a strange person._

"That can't be", Ichigo started talking aloud to himself. "Where I'm from is also called Earth. How can that be?"

"You know Ichigo", Gohan said. "I could help you get back to your world." _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret that._

"You'd really do that? Thanks!"

Gohan heard the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath.

He looked over a saw a short man with spiked white hair and a white cloak. He was holding his sword towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" he said. "What the heck are you doing here?"

That can't be!" Ichigo said, completely surprised.

"What? Who is that, Ichigo?"

"T…th…that's… Captain Toshiro Hitsugiya!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Yeah. I added in Hitsugiya. He's my favorite Bleach character! I just wish I knew what squad he was in. Can anyone tell me? Please?**


	5. The Six-Star Dragon Ball

**I had to redo chapter 5 because it was really short and extremely lame. I also didn't think that it should follow the point of view of Kisuke (#extremelyboring). So here it is the real chapter 5. Following the point of view of Kon. Expect some failed KonxOrihimeXD.**

Chapter 5: The Six-Star Dragon Ball

Kon had always been in love with Orihime. I mean, who could resist someone with such huge boobs (#Rangiku)! But now, he was going to confess his love for her.

"All I have to do is write her a romantic note to her", he thought out loud to himself. He attempted to write (#NoFingers).

Renji walked in to the room and picked up Kon violently. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! We're supposed to be looking for the Dragon Balls!" Renji then noticed the note lying on the desk.

"Hmm. What's this scribbling for?" he asked.

Kon then came up with an idea that I don't think you're going to like. "I'm sorry Renji", he said. "But I'm going to have to take your body."

**So I guess you know what happens next. As a cut scene, please enjoy random smiley faces.**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

Kon, now in Renji's body, begins to walk towards Orihime's house.

"Oh Orihime", he cooed, knocking on her door.

"Oh, Renji", she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Orihime I love you!"

**Cricket noise**

"Well", she started to say. "This is so sudden. When did you start having feelings for me?"

"Wait Orihime, you don't understand it's me, Kon!" he moved in to kiss her.

"BAIGON! HINAGIKU! LILY! SANTEN KESSHUN I REJECT!"

Kon was blasted back by the force and falls on Kon **Kon being the stuffed animal Kon who is really Renji. **

"Hey you little bastard!" he shouted. "Give me back my body!"

**After a little reorganizing, Kisuke comes back with the Dragon Radar he received from Mayuri (Mayuri and Kisuke made a deal for it which you will find out about in Chapter Eighteen). They find the Dragon Ball, but it is being guarded.**

Standing before them was an old looking man with three scars on his face and hair spiking out from the sides of his head.

**I put a picture but I'm not sure if it is being shown. If it is, I do not own the picture, BK-81 of DevantArt does.**

"You dare try to steal from a saiyan?" he said. His hair suddenly turned blond and an orange aura began to radiate around him.

"Let's do this!" Renji shouted.

Everyone charged into battle while Kon skittered around to the Dragon Ball.

"AH!" Kon shouted as he was blasted back by some kind of energy blast. _This guy is pretty strong._

When he finally touched the Dragon Ball, he saw a dragon in the sky. _That's weird. _He thought. _No one else seems to notice it._

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON! I WISH TO BRING OUT THE HIDDEN POWER INSIDE OF YOU!"

"I have a hidden power!?" There was a brilliant flash of light and Kon became a full-sized, good-looking, ass-naked person.

Kon realized that a ball of energy was forming in his hand. He shot it at the saiyan, instantly knocking him out. Kon grabbed the Dragon Ball and started walking towards everyone.

_God damn it! _He thought. _Now everyone is staring at my penis._

**Later that day at Orihime's house.**

_Oh my god. I can't believe it! _Kon thought. _I can't believe that Orihime is freaking deep throating me!_

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah I know that the ending was extremely gross (to most people). If you don't want me to make more scenes like that then PM me and tell me. I also what suggestions on other Bleach characters and Dragon Ball Z characters I should put in. Thanks!**


End file.
